Naruto::Haku::My Precious Person Is You::OneShot::
by XAddicted2HakuX
Summary: Muzuki meets Haku. He teaches her about protecting precious people. What is the strange feeling that consumes her when he is around? Will Muzuki find a precious person to fight for? Who? Join me in this tragic story of self renewal. HakuXOC


_**Ok, this is my sad attempt at making a Haku One-Shot. But it doesn't mean I didn't work hard so here it goes...Enjoy.**_

_**This one's for you Haku-kun! **_

* * *

_**Character Discription:**_

**Name:** Muzuki (Means _'Full Moon'_) Doesn't have a last name.

**Body Type: **Chubby and short

**Hair: **Sandy Blonde

**Eyes:** Aqua

**Personality:** Dark, Quiet, Clumsy, Stubborn

Or you can look however you want...

* * *

** ((((((((((((((::::...My Precouis Person Is You...::::))))))))))))))**

_**Start: **_

* * *

**_Part One: (((::::Pretty Girl...Er...Boy!::::)))_**

* * *

You walked through the forest pushing various branches out of your way. 

"Damn, where is that village...?"

You had been walking for hours and it was taking a toll on your feet. You mildly considered taking a break, but your stubborn nature just wouldn't let you. So you ventured on. You looked up at the tops of the trees and watched as the sunlight shone through the leaves. Which in your position was not a smart thing to do... You felt a rather large pain as you collied your head with a thick tree branch. You fell on the forest floor with a thud.

"Ahh!" You cried in pain.

"Oh, why do I always have my head in the clouds." You said as you held your head.

"Sometimes it is a good thing..." A voice said in a soft feminine tone.

You darted your head in the direction of the voice.

You saw a smiling _girl_ about your age, who seemed to be collecting herbs. She wore a pink dress and had long dark hair with piercing onyx eyes.

"Yeah ok sometimes, but my head is in the clouds all the time..." You said dully.

"Heh, that is okay." The girl said as she smiled again.

'Wow, no one ever smiles at me...' You thought as you looked at the girl.

She put down her basket a walked over to you. She knelt down to your eye level.

"You have a bad cut on your forehead, you should let me cure it before it gets infected..." She said as she pointed to it.

"Uh...That's ok I have to go..." You said, not quite trusting this girl.

In your life experience no one was that friendly without a catch.

As you turned to walk around she stood up.

"Wait, please I insist." Said the girl with a even bigger smile on her face. Your mind screamed 'Don't trust her!' But something else screamed louder 'Give her a chance...' You hesitantly sat back on the ground.

"Ok, go ahead." You said still a little suspicious.

"Good." As she cleaned your cut she began to talk to you.

"My name is Haku." She said smiling as usual.

"Muzuki." You said simply.

"Ah, that is a nice name." Haku said as she took out a band-aid.

You were not sure what to respond. So you stayed quiet. No one ever complimented you about anything ever.

"All done." She said as she put her supplies back into her pouch.

She backed up a bit and looked at you.

"Good as new." She said with a beaming smile as sparrow landed on her shoulder.

She looked back at it and smiled.

You by far were amazed you never saw someone so happy and content with nature.

"Wow, I wish I was that good with nature, nature hates me..." You said with a sweat drop remembering all the times nature just wasn't on your side. Being attacked by rabid squirrels, being attacked by killer bees, being attacked by-...

"Don't say that." She said as she took the bird in her two hands cutting your from your thoughts.

"Here." She as she held the sparrow in front of you so you could take it. You hesitantly took the bird from her hands. The bird stayed still for a few seconds.

"Hey, I'm doing it!" You said as you looked at it.

As soon as the bird looked into your eyes it flew off.

"Ohh...it flew away..." You said flatly.

"Don't worry it takes time." Haku said as she looked in in the direction it flew in.

"I guess..." You said dully.

Haku stood up with her basket smiling at you.

"Well I have to go, but maybe I'll see you again Muzuki-chan." She said carrying her basket as she walked away.

'Muzuki-_chan_? She considers me a friend...?'

All of a sudden she stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh, In case your wondering. I'm a boy..." He said and then turned around continuing walking.

You felt like smacking yourself in the face.

Wow, he's prettier than me...' You thought as a sweat drop formed on the back of your head.

"I knew that!" You yelled in **_his _**direction.

* * *

_**Part Two: (((::::Obsevering...Hmmm Do I sense Fondness...?::::)))**_

* * *

You glanced over at a bird sitting on a log, you slowly inched towards it with feed in your hand. 

You slowly lifted your hand up to the bird, but again the bird flew off.

"Grrr...Stupid birds..." You said crossing your arms.

"Still trying to charm the birds I see?"

Your turned your head to find Haku. You 'Hn.'ed.

"Their not worth my time." You said looking away.

Haku laughed.

"How come you've been at it for two days?" Haku said smugly.

"I have not!" You said closing your eyes.

"Heh, I saw you yesterday..." Haku said smiling.

"Hn. That just proves that you're a stalker..." You smirked opening a eye.

"I was not stalking." Haku said clearly.

"Oh, what do you call it?"

"Observing..."

"Hmm, I call it stalking."

A awkward silence passed.

"You know you don't have to stalk me, I rather enjoy our little chats." You said breaking the silence, closing your eye again.

Haku smiled.

"I enjoy them also."

All through the week Haku taught you many things about nature and about yourself you didn't know before. He had become your first and only friend filling a hole in your heart...

* * *

_**Part Three: (((::::Inspiring Words Are Spoken::::)))**_

* * *

You and Haku walked through the small village. 

"So you live here?" You asked him.

"For the moment..." He replied.

"Hm." You nodded not wanting to intrude.

"So where are you originally from?" You asked, your curiosity getting the best of you.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." He said looking away.

"Oh, sorry it must be bad if you don't want to talk about it..."

"Yes, but it is ok now, I have a reason to exist..." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, what is that...?" You asked curiously.

There was a short silence.

"To protect my precious person..."

"Precious person?" You asked.

"Yes a precious person is someone you will fight for and continue to fight for until their dreams are fulfilled." He explained.

"Fighting for others...?" You said not quite understanding the meaning. You always thought to fight for yourself because no one else was going to...

"Yes I believe when a person has something precious to protect, that is when they can become truly strong." He said sounding so noble.

He closed his eyes as you continued walking.

"Muzuki-chan?" He asked.

"Hmmm...?" You said taking in what he just said.

"Do you have someone who is precious to you?" Haku asked looking at you.

"No, I don't think so...maybe that's why I'm such a weak fighter, I have no one to fight for but myself, and I can't even do that sometimes..." You said sadly.

"I do not think you are weak, and I hope that one day you do find a precious person to protect and care for." Haku said with a genuine smile.

Haku's words touched your darkened heart...

"Thank you Haku-kun..." You said as you smiled at him. The first time you smiled in a long time.

"Muzuki-chan that's the first time I've seen you smile, it suits you. You should do it more, smiling is good for the soul." Haku said with one of his big smiles.

"Yeah I guess it is..." You said as you continued to smile wildly.

* * *

_**Part Four: (((:::::Embarassing Fun...A First:::::)))**_

* * *

You walked under the small waterfall in your white bathing robe. 

"Ahh..." You said as the water went down your hair.

You sat on a rock hugging your knees enjoying the water that came on you. You closed your eyes soaking in the moment even more.

"Muzuki-chan! I didn't..." Haku said embarrassed.

'Hmm...?' You thought as you looked up.

Haku was standing there at the edge of the river blushing from the sight of you.

"What's wrong?" You asked him.

"I didn't realize you were bathing..." Haku said turning around so his back would face you.

"Eh, I'm still dressed aren't I?" You said as you dove into the river.

"I guess that's true..." Haku said feeling silly.

Haku turned back around scanning the river for you.

"Where did Muzuiki-chan go...?" Haku said as he walked closer to the edge of the river, which was a big mistake...

"Gotcha!" You said as you popped out of the river.

You grabbed Haku's foot and he fell in to the river.

'How could I be so off guard...?" Haku thought as he hit the water.

_Splash!_

Haku could not understand why he felt so much at ease with you, that he would let his guard down that much...

Haku sputtered and came to the surface. You laughed as you floated over to him.

"A good shinobi always keeps his guard up." You teased as you looked at Haku who now had hair covering one of his eyes

"Muziki-chan, did you just laugh...?" Haku asked surprised.

"Heh, I guess I did..." You said not quite believing it yourself.

'Her smile is so enchanting...' Haku thought as he stared at you seeing you in a whole new way as your hair clung to your face.

You watched as Haku leaned in closing his eyes.

'What is he d-doing...' You asked in your mind.

"Uh...Haku! It's getting late...don't you have to go wherever you go?" You said awkwardly backing up.

He opened his eyes and looked at you.

You got out of the water and wrung your hair.

"Your right Muzuki-chan I do have somewhere I have to go." Haku said smiling hiding the fact he was kind of disappointed of you rejecting him.

* * *

_**Part Five: (((::::Sweet Kiss For The Blooming Flower::::)))**_

* * *

"So your telling me each flower has a special meaning?" You asked Haku. 

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"I thought flowers were just well...flowers...Could you show me?" You asked strangely interested.

"Of course." He said as he grabbed one of your hands leading you to a place with many different shapes, sizes and colors of flowers.

You gazed at the many bright colors surrounding you.

Haku knelt on the ground gazing at the flowers trying to find a good example. You knelt in front of him.

"Ah, the Lilly..." He said as he pointed to a flower.

"What do they symbolize?" You asked him.

"Well, it all depends upon the color, for example white lilies are a sign of purity, as of orange lilies are a symbol of hatred."

"Hmm...What about this flower?" You said as you pointed to a yellow and white, five pedaled flower.

"That's a daffodil they symbolize regard and respect, no matter what color they are." Haku explained looking at you.

Throughout the day he told you many things about each flower's special meaning.

"How about this one?" You asked pointing to a white one.

"Hmm, a carnation again depending upon the color, red means admiration, white again means pure, and yellow means..." He paused and looked up.

"You have beautiful eyes..." Haku said looking at you.

"Wow, a flower can mean that you have beautiful eyes...?" You asked confused.

"No, you have beautiful eyes..." Haku said staring into your eyes.

Again you had no idea how to respond, your cheeks just burned up and you knew you were tuning red. A awkward silence passed.

"Uh...never mind..." Haku said looking down with his cheeks turning pink.

"Is there any other flower you would like to know of?" He asked awkwardly still looking down.

You looked around and one particular flower really caught your eye a small one with orange, purple, and magenta. It was the type of flower that stood out from the crowd:

"That one, I really like." You said pointing to it.

"Hmm, it is one of my favorites also..." He said as he picked it.

He looked down at it as he explained...

"This is a lilac, the lilac symbolizes love at first sight...or love's first emotions but I've never seen a lilac this unique before..." He said deeply.

He looked at you for a minute thinking of how the flower reminded him of you, then looked beside you at the sunset.

"Hoshi-chan I must go it is getting late, I hope to see you tomorrow." He said as he got up.

Without him even thinking about it himself he gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

You sat there dumbfounded your heart jumping out of your chest.

'What just happened here...?'

You felt your cheek.

"Did he just..." You couldn't even finish your sentence, you were in too much shock.

Haku walked through the forest wanting the get back to Zabuza-san. He looked at the flower, it reminded him so much of...her..

"Unique, in every way, no other one like it..." He whispered smiling.

* * *

_**Part Six: (((::::The Venomous Kiss...And The Hardest Goodbye::::)))**_

* * *

You knelt at the edge of a stream gazing at your reflection, having a feeling in your chest you couldn't quite brush off... 

"What's wrong with me...?" You asked yourself clutching the place were your heart is.

'Lately I've been smiling, laughing, playing aroundI never act like this...' You thought confused as you watched the ripples in the stream.

You stared at your reflection, thinking deeply.

"Lately I've been...h-happy..." You stuttered out not believing what you just said.

You turned around as you heard movement behind you. You turned to see Haku, he was dressed different today.

"What's with the change of outfit?" You asked him as you stood up.

He put on his mask.

"Today is the day I protect my precious person..." He said in a serious tone, not his usual kind one.

It bothered you didn't know who this "precious person" was that he talked of all the time. You could say you were kind of jealous...

"So tell me Haku have I met this person, before?" You said raising a eyebrow.

"No, I don't think you have met Zabuza-san."

"Zabuza-san, huh?" You said as you crossed your arms and closed your eyes in a teasing way.

A few moments passed.

"Muzuki-chan, I came here to say goodbye..." Haku said in a very serious tone.

When you finally opened your eyes realizing Haku's seriousness, all you felt were his soft lips on yours. Your eyes widened in shock, you looked at his eyes which were calmly closed. It was a soft kiss, but it was still filled with care and understanding. Without realizing it you closed your eyes and kissed back. After a while he pulled away looking at you with blush on his cheeks

"Muzuki-chan, you will always have a place in my heart..." He said softly as he put a flower behind your ear,

looking deep into your eyes one last time before putting his mask on and disappearing in a whirl of wind...

"Haku..." You whispered taking the flower from your ear and looking down at it.

'Goodbye...why is it goodbye...' You thought.

You recognized the flower as being the same one from a week ago...

**"That one, I really like." You said pointing to it.**

**"Hmm, it is one of my favorites also..." Haku said as he picked it.**

**He looked down at it as he explained...**

**"This is a lilac, the lilac symbolizes love at first sight...or love's first emotions, but I've never seen a lilac this unique before..." He said deeply.**

**He looked at you for a minute thinking of how the flower reminded him of you, then looked beside you at the sunset.**

"Love's first emotions...?" You whispered beginning to understand what all this meant.

You stared at the flower a moment and held it close to your heart which did ache anymore.

"I have to find Haku..." You said as you put the flower back securely behind your ear.

* * *

_**Part Seven: (((::::So You Love Him More Than Than Me...My Last Breath...Is For You, Haku::::))) Final  
**_

* * *

You found Haku in the worst way possible. 

"HAKU! NO!!" You watched in horror as Haku took a deadly hit for his "precious person." Your heart sunk.

Haku glanced at you with a sad smile right before he got hit.

'Muzuki-chan I-I...failed...Thank you for making my last days pleasant ones...' Were Haku's last thoughts before leaving this cruel world...

You watched blood spurt out his chest to the ground. His widened eyes were his last expression.

"HAKU!" You yelled with tear filled eyes. Your heart ripping in half...

You ran over to his motionless body and knelt next to it. You breathed in and out rapidly trying to take in what just happened.

You remember the venomous kiss he gave you...just earlier that day. You heard a sadistic laugh behind you, you turned your head in horror.

"Heh, good job Haku you proved yourself a worthy tool..." A man with a large sword smirked.

You clenched your fist tightly.

"YOU BASTURD! HE CARED ABOUT YOU!"

You yelled.

"Heh, I've been called worse..." The man said smirking.

"YOU WERE HIS PRECIOUS PERSON! ALL HE WANTED TO DO IS MAKE YOU HAPPY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM!!" You yelled with your blood boiling.

"Heh, I like your spunk." He smirked underneath his bandages.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!" You yelled with tear filled eyes as you took out a kunai dagger hoping to avenge Haku.

"Heh, try again..." He said as he sliced open your stomach with his massive sword.

You grunted as your vision blurred. The kunai you held seemed to drop in slow motion on ground as you backed up grasping your stomach. You looked at your blood covered hands and fainted on top of Haku, sitting on death's door. You heavily opened your eyes.

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_ your heart went as it slowed down.

'Haku...' You thought as you looked at his face. Your vision blurred in and out. You mustered any strength you had and reached up and closed Haku's eyes. You took the flower Haku had placed from behind your ear and stared at it's blurry image. Tears still leaked down your face.

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

'Haku...you didn't deserve to die like this as a tool...You were always so nice to me...' You thought gripping the flower tightly.

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

**You shivered as the light snow came down.**

**"Muzuki-chan you look cold." Haku said as looked at you.**

**"I'm f-fine..." You shivered out not wanting to be a whiner.**

**He looked at you with pity.**

**"Here. I'm used to the snow anyway." He said as he walked over and handed you his sweater with a smile.**

**"Thanks." You said as you wrapped yourself in it. It smelled of the flowers that he showed you not too many days ago.**

**"The weather sure has changed..." You said as you looked up at his standing form.**

**"Indeed it has..." Haku said as he sat closely next to you instead of going back to his spot. You laid your head on his shoulder as you two watched the snow fall...**

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

More tears streamed down your face as you remembered all memories of Haku, realizing you could never hear his voice again...

'For once in my life I was..h-happy...you even made me laugh...'

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

**Haku sputtered and came to the surface. You laughed as you floated over to him.**

**"A good shinobi always keeps his guard up." You teased as you looked at Haku who now had hair covering one of his eyes.**

**"Muziki-chan, did you just laugh...?" Haku asked surprised.**

**"Heh, I guess I did..." You said not quite believing it yourself.**

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

You clutched Haku's lifeless body. Nothing could describe the emptiness you felt in your heart and nothing could ever heal it.

'Haku...you always smiled no matter what...'

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

'Haku, I'd do anything just to see you...smile again...'

You put a ear on Haku's bloody chest and listened for a non-existent heartbeat.

'Haku...I've never felt so lonely in my life...help me...' You thought as even more tears streamed down your face.

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

You breathed heavily feeling the pain in your stomach now more than ever.You remembered Haku's question...

**"Do you have someone who is precious to you?"**

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom_

You closed your eyes and mustered up some strength and whispered for no ears to hear...

"Yes, Haku I do have a precious person...and my precious person is...you..." You said opening your eyes looking at Haku's beautiful face one last time...Before your heart haulted to a stop...

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom..._

**::The End::**

* * *

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Ohhh...  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life  
It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
(Come and find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there..._

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

_(Say goodnight...)  
Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid...)  
Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me as you fade to black)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
(Sweet raptured life)  
It ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath...  
Safe inside myself...  
Are all my thoughts of you...  
Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight..._

_Holding my last breath..._

* * *

**_Please, reveiw I worked really, really, really hard on this...I actually put my heart and soul into it...so please reveiw...Thanks. Haku thanks you._**

* * *


End file.
